


Valete

by magrittesque



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Goodbyes, Internal Monologue, M/M, Misunderstandings, Reconciliation, Single POV, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrittesque/pseuds/magrittesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Benni learned the news of Klopp's departure, he knew.</p><p> <i>Valete</i>: Farewell.</p><p>  <i>Say something, I'm giving up on you</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Valete

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an ardent BVB fan, but nevertheless I'm pretty choked about Kloppo's resignation.
> 
> So here's a rather convoluted piece on goodbyes. Sorry if it makes little sense. I'm venting some of my own negative thoughts as well.
> 
> It's been a while since I've written anything. Comments would be lovely!

_People come and people go, such is the inevitability of life._ Benni had been repeating this like a mantra to himself for months. 

That didn't stop him from avoiding the tabloids like the plague, scrolling past the hailstorm of Bild and Mirror articles speculating the summer transfer of Mats Hummels, occasionally even himself with such venom that the screen of his iPhone shuddered beneath his fingers.

He knew only the former was true.

.

Some nights, he lay wide awake next to Lisa's peaceful, rhythmic breathing and replayed the scenes of their last derby in his mind.

 _Why are you making this so difficult for me?_ All of a sudden Mats, in his despicable black-and-yellow kit is reaching across the referee and shoving him vehemently across the chest. He bellows in his face like a wounded beast, spittle flying in every direction.

He shoves back and screams: _You don't have to leave, goddammit!_

Out of the corner of Benni's eyes, he could see Marco pacing restlessly behind them, coming to a standstill and glowering at his captain as the words dawned on him. No one was supposed to know. Not when BVB's relegation battle is just gaining momentum.

In the heat of the moment, he sidesteps the referee and advances menacingly towards Mats, pointing an accusatory finger. _What kind of a captain abandons his sinking ship?_

To his surprise, Mats leaps backwards, albeit rather comically, as if the words scalded his skin. The briefest look of pain flashes across his face. _You don't understand anything._ He mutters darkly before trotting off into the distance.

The incident left him seething. He spent a miserable "birthday" curled up next to Lisa in her hospital room, trying his very best to appear cheerful and nonchalant, dreading the upcoming international break.

.

The morning he found out that a plane carrying children from his hometown had crashed into the Alps, he locked himself in the bathroom of his hotel room and wept silently, huddled against the cold tiles and stuffing his fist into his mouth like a child to muffle the sound. He was no weakling, but Lisa's ailment, Mats' imminent departure and innocent kids dying on top of everything is wearing his armour thin. 

Mats slipped into his room the night before the friendly against Australia and hands him a laminated sign in black. _I-I don't know how else to make you feel better, but I saw this on Twitter. Hold this up before kickoff tomorrow._

He turned away to shield his reddening eyes from Mats. _Thanks. I...I'm sorry about the derby._

A sigh. A hand pressed hesitantly against the small of his back, an ever-so-familiar gesture. _I don't have a choice, Benni. Believe me. You'll understand soon enough._ The hand lingers for a moment, then drifts away. The door clicked shut behind him before Benni could respond.

.

It wasn't long before headlines start flying, jostling each other for attention like raving concertgoers. #Dankekloppo began trending in no time at all. _And so ends an era,_ Benni thinks to himself.

He logins to Instagram and stares furtively at the two figures clad in yellow, an account he dares not follow publicly. _Thank you for making my wildest dreams come true. It's time to give him the farewell he deserves._

Mats has always been an eloquent speaker. Much more so than himself. 

Blinking back the tears welling up instinctively in his eyes, Benni beams at the stationary curly-haired figure before him. 

His friend. His rival. His paramour.

_You idiot, Mats._

_Anywhere I would've followed you._

**Author's Note:**

>  _I am feeling so small_  
>  _It was over my head_  
>  _I know nothing at all_  
> 
> _I will swallow my pride_  
>  _You're the one that I love_  
>  _And I'm saying goodbye_
> 
>  
> 
> Danke, Kloppo  
> Despite all the transfer rumours flying around, I hope to god Mats and Benni'll stand by their teams.


End file.
